Slender Man's Haunt
by Lightning Wolf-Jager
Summary: What happens when Kate and Humphrey encounter an urban legend? A tale of horror is what happens. Jump into the story, and see what ensues!


Here's a little horror tale to set your nerves on edge. This centers around the urban tale of the Slender Man, a legend reaching back to 1600's Germany. Before you start reading, I recommend that you start playing the Slender Man Song on a loop.

Now that that's out of the way, enjoy... and be afraid.

* * *

**Humphrey's PoV**

I woke up, someone shaking my side urgently. I brought my paws to my skull, feeling a mind shattering headache pulsing in my skull.

"Ugn... What happened? Why does my head feel like it's going to pop," I groaned.

I heard a sigh emanate from above me. "Good, you're awake..." It was Kate, my wife of three years. I drew comfort from Kate's voice, wondering if she knew what cause my head to hurt so much. However, before I could ask she started speaking again, "Humphrey, you need to get up. We need to get out of here!" Her voice was growing more urgent, fearful of something. Something was clearly wrong.

I just then started to notice my surroundings. I felt the cold, damp earth under me, and heard the wind whispering through the trees. I was definitely outside. I opened my eyes, and was met with darkness, save the stars in the night sky, partially blocked by the canopy of trees. I sat up, and started looking around, seeing I was in the forest... Deep in the forest. I turned to where Kate was. Kate was holding a lit flashlight, providing illumination to our otherwise obscure surroundings.

There was a light fog, decreasing our already limited vision. Kate was shaking noticeably, causing the light to sweep from place to place. I looked into Kate's eyes. Her eyes were darting around franticly, full of terror. I stood up, pulling Kate up with me.

"Kate, where are we?" Kate looked around, sweeping the flashlight in a wide arc before turning back to me.

"I don't know, Humphrey," She said, her voice quavering. "But something is out here... Something evil... Something is hunting us!" Her words we're unnerving to say the least. I looked around, listening for any sort of sound of life. Everything was absolutely quiet, save for the wind's light moaning. I saw nothing, anything past the nearest tree being shrouded in darkness.

"Well... I doubt it's a good idea to stand in one place while you're being hunted... We should get moving, and try to find a way out of this forest." Kate nodded, and wrapped herself around my arm. We started walking in a random direction, Kate slowly swinging the flashlight back and forth. "There must be a reason we woke up out here..." I started to think about the events that preceded the present.

A few weeks ago Kate and I received an odd phone call. The phone started ringing, and I had picked it up, Kate coming over to my side to listen in. I heard nothing but a loud, oppressive static. The static caused chills to race down my spine as I asked if anyone was there. Slowly a noise emerged from the static, a deep, unearthly voice. It drew the words out, as if anticipating a gruesome torture, "_**You're... Next...**_" The phone call frightened us quite a bit, despite our attempts to brush it off as a prank call. We obviously lost some sleep that night.

In the course of the following days we grew increasingly uneasy. We had started to notice a dark figure hovering on the edges of our vision. It wasn't always there, but it was there often enough to cause concern. Whenever we tried to look directly at the mysterious figure, it seemed to disappear completely. The most we could discern was that it was an unreasonably tall individual dressed in black. Then one day the figure just stopped appearing. We thought it was over... We were clearly wrong.

The furthest I can remember is sitting on the couch with Kate, watching a mildly entertaining sitcom. We were watching in a silence occasionally broken by a spout of laughter when a sharp pain erupted from the base of my skull. Next thing we knew we were in this godforsaken forest, surrounded by this unnatural darkness.

I looked at my iPod to check the time. We had been walking for about an hour at this point. I found it odd that I had my iPod, but not my phone. Kate searched through her pockets to find that her phone was also missing. We continued walking, feeling more nervous as we went.

We came across a light blue minivan, and leaned against it to take a break. The vehicle was heavily rusted, and gave easily under our combined weight. The creak of it's metal shell was unnerving, but it gave us enough sound for us to realize we were still firmly rooted in reality. We sat there for a while, trying to delude ourselves into thinking we weren't in deep trouble.

We were about to get up and continue our effort when we heard the sharp crack of a twig snapping. We looked in the direction of the noise, and our hearts nearly stopped. Standing twenty feet away was the figure that was stalking us a few days prior. It was obviously male... He stood nine feet tall, was terribly thin, and had pallid white skin. He was dressed in a pitch black Italian suit, and tie... But what caught our attention was his head... He was completely bald, and... Didn't have a face! His face was shaped like a crude clay molding of a human head, but he lacked nostrils, a mouth, eyes, and ears...

As we stared at him he continued to grow even more horrifying. Some sort of appendages were starting to grow out of his back and shoulders. Eight tentacle-like arms ending in sharp clawed hands. The arms waved about slowly, adding to his horrifying appearance. He looked like some sort of apparition, like he wasn't really there. He seemed to not belong in this dimension, let alone this world. Reality just seemed to be distorted in his presence.

We we're snapped out of our trance when he started walking towards us. Kate screamed, and we both bolted in the opposite direction of the monster... or rather Slender Man. I had heard of such a creature in urban folk lore. The tales involving the Slender Man never ended well. Kate and I continued running, hoping we were losing the creature.

My foot caught on the root of a tree, causing me to trip. I rolled across the ground, losing all sense of direction while Kate carried on. I stood up as fast as I could, and that was scarily slow. I looked around, and couldn't find any trace of Kate. Not even the flashlight she carried. I continued running in the direction I thought Kate went, hoping I was right. I ran through the darkness, not knowing if I would live to see the day.

I ran until my body wouldn't allow me to run. From that point I just walk, coming to lean against a tree. I prayed that Kate was okay, and that we would both live to morning. As I rested, I heard a shriek pierce the silence of the forest. I looked up and towards the source of the far off noise. It was Kate's voice... I ran off towards her, hoping she was okay, but it was not to be.

I eventually reached a an area with a group of large rocks. I could see Kate's flashlight lying on the ground by a large tree. I ran over to it to pick it up, but I stopped short, seeing something in the tree. I looked up and saw... Kate. She looked back at me with a blank stare, the stare of the dead. She's was hanging from a large branch on tree, impaled on the wooden spike. Her shirt was torn to shreds, and her chest looked as if it was ripped open by a creature of great strength.

I reached up, and gently tried to pull her out of the tree. She came loose easily enough, and crashed to the ground. The force of the impact knocked something out of her chest... Several things for that matter. I looked down at what it was, and froze. They were Kate's internal organs... They were removed, placed in zip-lock baggies, and put back into their original positions. They remained there until I knocked her out of the tree.

I took a few steps away, and began to retch. The Slender Man was a sick twisted fuck... He killed Kate in one of the most gruesome ways possible... I continued vomiting until I only had dry heaves. As I sat there my iPod started to play a track that I had never heard before.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_All the children try to run._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_To him it's part of the fun!_

I tried to turn of the disturbing music, but my iPod refused to shut off. I slipped the device back into my pocket, giving up on it. I walked over to the flashlight, and picked it up. I said my final good byes to Kate before turning. I froze mid turn seeing the Slender Man, his eight tentacle arms flailing. I started backing up, and he just stood there.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die!_

I dashed away from the monster, running through the forest. I prayed for some kind of escape, hoping to escape the Slender Man's prowl. I just ran, and ran...

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_His branching arms are for collecting._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_His face is empty of expressing._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_He won't let you say goodbye._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die!_

I tripped again, this time feeling a sharp pain shoot through my leg. I lied there, holding my right leg which was obviously broken. I rolled over, and saw the Slender Man walking towards me ever so slowly through the fog. I started crawling away from him, wishing for some way to be saved.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Sometimes hums a lowly drone._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_He will wander 'round your home._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Blends in well within the trees._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_In the fog he's hard to see._

The Slender Man stood over me, menacing. I tried crawling away, but I no longer had the energy to run. The arms sprouting from his back reached around, and lifted me off the ground. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate as an ungodly pain erupted in my chest...

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die!_

* * *

__And that oneshot is over. Now before you leave, I recommend that you look up, download, and play 'Slender' and live through Kate and Humphrey's short lived tale of horror. Leave your results and how you reacted in a review, or tell me via PM. I'm interested in how people react to the game.

Goodnight, don't let the Slender Man bite!


End file.
